


Stanason Prep

by ThegirlofFanfics



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Game of Thrones References, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlofFanfics/pseuds/ThegirlofFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prep school this year is buzzing with happiness and joy. Couples are made and broken. However there is a accident and it risks the lives of one of the students. Baelish is his usual cranky self near Sansa and she is beginning to see who Sandor really is. Sam and Gilly are strong and Jon and Ygritte are having their ups and downs. And many more. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aegon's Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840075) by [mygiantoflannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygiantoflannister/pseuds/mygiantoflannister). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my fanfic. I hope you enjoy and id love to hear your criticism and comments if you please. Thank you.
> 
> From ThegirlofFanfics. xx

It was early morning and Arya knew that she had to make a good impression. It was going to be her first day at Stanason Prep and she was slightly nervous though not a lot. _What if Joffrey decides to get on me like he did with Sansa?_

"Sansa." She called from the bedroom.

After about 10mins Sansa came rushing in.

"What's up?" Sansa asked.

"I'm worried. About Joffrey." Sansa knelt down below her sister.

"I know what Joffrey did to me sounds horrible but I promise I won't let him touch one hair on your head."

Arya looked at Sansa and laughed.

"I'm sure I can look after myself well enough." She said still laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya isn't supposed to be defenceless if you are wondering


	2. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fave character as she is so fun to write about.

Daenerys sat on the floor of her dorm. She couldn't wait to see Sansa again. However the room they were sharing was with Jeyne Westerling. Daenerys had never met Jeyne before and was unsure of she was right fir them. According to Robb (Jeyne's boyfriend) she was an angel that would make you happy whenever you meet her. But of course Robb would say that.

The door was pushed open and a girl came rushing in. The girl had long brown hair and was wearing a lovely blue dress with pink pumps. Daenerys stared at the girl with a look of shock. The girl panted and then began to say something but Daenerys couldn't work out what. _Who is this girl? Geez if that's another teacher Tyrion will be on her like a Tasmanian devil._

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry," the girl said still slightly panting, "I should have knocked."

Daenerys said nothing still with no idea who she was.

"Oh yeah, I'm Jeyne Westerling. You must be Daenerys."

_So this is the famous Jeyne Westerling._

"Yes I'm Daenerys but you can call me Dany. Daenerys is way too long for someone to keep saying. I love your dress by the way."

"Thank you. I got it from Robb. I love your hair though. I really do."

Dany looked at her hair. It glowing slightly and done in a plait. But she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Jeyne said rather cautiously.

Dany laughed and laughed.

"Nothing scares me. Well apart from Drogo."

"What's Drogo?" Jeyene asked.

"I think you mean who's Drogo. I will have to tell you another time. It seems like Sansa is on her way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please post any criticism/likes/loves. I would be lovely to hear your feedback.


	3. Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Theon is seriously like some guys I know. So please don't judge. I however am nothing like Theon. AT ALL!

The new school year was going to be amazing. There were newbies to try new things out on. However Theon wasn’t just thinking about doing others. Jeyne Poole was definitely taking much more notice in him. Last year she called a cock-munch which he found highly annoying. From then on he thought that she was right bitch. But it turned out that she wasn’t at all against him. In fact she would sometimes wave to him in the morning. He even swore he saw he walk into a hug that he was giving someone else. He told himself not to worry about it. But all over summer he just couldn’t and he needed to know if Jeyne was into him. A small Bing came from his closed laptop. Opening it up he saw a new e-mail. It was the new dorm plans. _Oh god, if I’m with that dick-face Joffrey, I’m leaving._ Turns out his room was made up of Sam and Jon. It wasn’t the best but it would have to do. Of course being in a room with Robb would be much better. Theon headed down the corridor to his new room. As he entered he saw Sam on the bed talking to a girl. Gilly. She looked up at Theon with a smile and said,

“Nice to see you Theon. How was your break?”

Gilly was always pleasant and Theon felt slightly uncomfortable around these type of people. But he felt obliged to answer.

“Great thanks, how about yours.”

“Good as well.” Sam answered.

“Well I best be off. Sam would you meet me in the dining room please? I need to discuss something with you.”

Theon raised an eyebrow at Sam as Gilly left. Sam shrugged.

“Geez, you guys are slow.” Theon said.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked slightly perturbed.

“I mean have you even done it yet.”

Sam turned away and blushed deep red. Theon knew that Sam had answered the question.

“Well master Theon is here to help.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know whether I should let SanSan come early or late. Your opinions matter.


	4. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is really like the big sis I never had and not really ever wanted. ;)

She approached the gates of the school. Arya was close behind. Being older Sansa felt a sense of motherliness to her. She knew Arya hated it but she couldn’t help it. 

“The seas lovely today isn’t it?” Sansa asked trying to break the tension.

“Wow if everyone is that boring I had my hopes way to high.” Arya replied. 

Sansa laughed. It seemed so good. Just being there with her sister and soon her friends. Life felt complete. The door was opened and they both went to sign in and at the desk was Brienne or Ms. Tarth to them.

“Hello Miss, it’s great to see you.” Sansa said beaming.

Ms. Tarth smiled at Sansa. Sansa had always liked Ms. Tarth. She had an aura of protection and power but also of kindness and sweetness. Sansa admired that. 

“Will you be our mentor this year?” Sansa asked.

“I’m afraid not. I have to focus on my netball team.” 

Sansa faced dropped. Not having Ms. Tarth as a mentor meant that life would be tougher and less sweet. 

“Who is our mentor then?” Sansa asked. 

“I’ll let you find out. I see your sister is here.” 

“Yes. I’ve heard a lot about you Ms. Tarth. It’s a real shame you won’t be our mentor. You sounded like good fun.” Arya said.

Ms. Tarth raised her eyebrows and looked slightly confused. 

“Go on in girls. I hope you know where your rooms are.” 

They nodded and headed up the stairs to the girls dorm. Sansa looked at Arya when they got to their floor. 

“Okay have fun. You must come see me. Oh and eat with us at dinner.” Sansa said rather hurridley.

“Omg Sansa I’m not 3 years old anymore.” Arya moaned. 

And with that they went their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up who wants to hear from Sandor. I sure do!


	5. Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jeyne Westerling's relationship is probably one of the nicest and sweetest as they paly it so subtle and innocent. And they really are.

It had been ages since Robb had seen Jeyne Westerling and he felt like crap. Sure he knew a clingy boyfriend is the worst but Jeyne Westerling really did make him happy. Of course Robb knew that she was probably in her room with the other girls and him being there would make her feel uncomfortable. The new room arrangement had planned out quite well for him. His room now consisted of Sandor, Gendry and him. They seemed like a good bunch of people. Robb didn’t speak to Gendry much. Robb used to think Sandor was the best dog of Joffrey however last year he learnt that Sandor wasn’t as bad as everyone said he was. Especially since he had helped Jeyne from being abused by Joffrey and his gang. Robb was grateful for this and soon realized that Sandor was not at all faithful to Joffrey. The door was opened and in the doorway stood Sandor a large grin on his face.

“Dude, don’t scare me like that again. I don’t do creepy ginned, open door quietly sort of guys.” Robb said.

“Sorry,” Sandor laughed, “Does little Robbie need his mummy?” Sandor said putting on a baby voice.

Robb laughed and decided to play along.

“I need to goo pee pee. Waaaaaaaaaaaa.” Robb gargled.

“Oh dearie me. Does Robbie booboo need some foodie to keep his ickle tummy happy? Sandor said obviously laying the role as the mum.

“When you two have stopped trying to potty train one another, I would like to come in and unpack.”

They hadn’t noticed but Gendry had appeared at the door while they were mucking about.

“Oh sorry.” Sandor mumbled looking slightly embarrassed.

Gendry walked in and pulled something out of his bag and laid it on the table. Sandor and Robb stared at it in amazement. It was an X-box 1. They weren’t allowed at Stanason and many didn’t risk getting caught with it.

“Wow. How did you get that in here?” Robb gaped.

“Oh you know little persuasion.” Gendry chuckled.

“Wait you didn’t seduce one of the teachers did you?” Sandor said taken aback.

“Oh god no. Yuck. I just made a quick escape in here.”

“Sweet.” Robb grinned.

They sat down not bothering to unpack and played GTA until dinner. _No more boring nights for me. Jeyne would love this. Damn how am I gonna get her in here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write a Jeyne Westerling POV soon.


	6. Margaery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been a fan of Margaery in the T.V. or books but in this I have changed her a bit so she's nicer to people. However she's still going out with Joffrey.

 

The room was a mess. God it was a mess. Jeyne Poole looked at her like she was mad.

“Really you think Arya is going to mind. This is a Stark we’re talking about.” Jeyne Poole said.

“And that is exactly why we have to make it look good.” Margaery shouted.

“Chill your beans.” Jeyne Poole laughed.

At that moment the door opened. Well sort of did. The pile of clothes was blocking it from fully opening.

“Hello, could I like get in.” Arya mumbled.

“Crap.” Margaery whispered.

The door was opened with an almighty push and Arya came tumbling in. The room was not in good shape and Margaery knew that Arya knew. There was clothes everywhere. The beds weren’t made and make up was on every shelf.

“Okay then.” Arya said looking a little taken aback.

“Sorry,” Margaery apologized, “It’s just we were rather busy yesterday and this morning and we didn’t have time to clear up. Oh I’m Margaery by the way.” She said extending her hand.

“I’m Arya. And you must be Jeyne Poole.” Arya spoke looking over in her direction.

“Yep, I’m Jeyne Poole alright.”

Margaery felt a sense of unease. _If we don’t get along well then there is going to be some real issues._

“Hey,” Arya said, “Do you know who the new mentor gonna be.”

“Why don’t we go have a look?” Margaery suggested.

The 3 girls headed towards the teachers dorm. They knocked loudly and Shae opened the door to them.

“Miss…”

“Shae girls just call me Shae.”

The girls smiled and then Arya said,

“Are you are mentor then?”

“Yes of course. Now I know you, Jeyne and Margaery I mean, are a little annoyed that Brienne isn’t your mentor but she would be if there wasn’t netball tournaments going on. So I’m sorry.” Shae answered.

“Oh that’s okay. I will be great fun having you as our mentor.”

Margaery smiled. It seemed that their mentor wouldn’t be as bad as they had feared.

“Of you go then. I need to head down to a teachers meeting. Rrrrr.” Shae moaned.

The girls hurried of down the corridor back to their rooms.

“Guys,” Margaery said, “I’ve gotta go to the loo. I’ll catch you up.”

Jeyne and Arya walked off leaving Margaery. Heading down to the toilet she accidently bumped into someone. That someone was none other than…

“Joffrey!” Margaery squealed as she ran into his arms.

Joffrey gave Margaery a tight squeeze and then let go.

“It’s great to see you again.” Joffrey said.

He gave a small kiss on the head. And she held him closer. Margaery had forgotten about going to the loo.

“Shall we go the pavilion?” Joffrey asked.

“We could just stay here where it’s nice and quiet.” Margaery said sweetly.

Joffrey kissed her on the head again.

“Maybe later sweet cheeks. How about after dinner we head to the store cupboard.” Joffrey said slyly.

“Umm okay then.”

Margaery was little nervous but she did love Joffrey. It was her who had thought Joffrey was cute. Overall she knew she was playing a dangerous game but she did it for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose if Joffrey can be sweet to Margaery but I will make sure he doesn't go anywhere near Sansa.


	7. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you a Sandor one and here it is. Hope you like how I put in some SanSan!

After playing GTA for ages it was time for dinner. The diner wasn’t very big so you had to cramp in on the seats. Sandor used to sit with Joffrey and his group but now Sandor didn’t care for them anymore. Gendry had taken the end seat and Robb the next. Sandor sat down next to Robb and began to eat his food. The girls arrives at the diner and were faced with a decision. To choice was to either sit with the Joffrey crowd or with Sandor and the rest of them. They picked Sandor and the rest of them. Jeyne Westerling sat opposite Robb and Arya opposite Gendry. Jeyne Poole sat opposite Theon and Sansa sat next to Sandor. The food was average as always and soon chat got boring. Theon was trying to talk to Jeyne Poole. Jeyne Westerling was talking to Robb and Arya and Gendry seemed bored to high heaven. Sandor put on some music and plugged in is ear phones. Fall Out Boy were playing and he was whisked away into his own world. After 5 mins of listening to it, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Sansa was obviously trying to tell him something. 

“Could you turn your music down please? I can kinda hear it through your earphones.”

“Ahh but, little bird this music should be shared with everyone.” Sandor replied. 

The night was coming and many were moving away from the diner. Sansa smiled at Sandor as they left.

“Thanks for turning your music down. I noticed you did.” 

“Oh don’t worry about it little bird.” Sandor smirked.

Sansa pulled her hair behind her ears and walked away. Robb poked him in the back.

“If you go and get with my sister. I. Will. Personally. Kill. You.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short.:(


	8. Jeyne Poole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has romance in it and I'm not very good even at writing that let alone smut.

 

“OMG Margaery! Get your fat arse here now!” Jeyne shouted.

Margaery and Arya came falling out their beds.

“You’re back late.” Arya groaned.

“Oh yeah, about that. You know Theon.” Jeyne giggled.

“Yeah.” Margaery said sleepily.

“He asked me OUTTTTT!!!!!!!!!” Jeyne screamed.

Arya and Margaery looked at her speechless. Then they both shook their heads.

“Really. Theon.” Margaery said looking shocked.

“Oh my god yeah. Do you remember last year how I used to go on and on and on and on about him?” Jeyne said.

“Oh yeah how could I forget.” Margaery groaned.

“How did ask you out?” said Arya looking interested, “Did he kiss you or was it a talk to talk?”  

“Oh you know. Well at dinner he asked me if I liked him. At first I said no way but I gave in after a while. He said that he always thought I was cute. Then I said well why don’t you ask me out. And then he did. And then he dragged me to the store room and we made out. It was amazing! Ahhhhh.”

Margaery and Arya looked slightly disgusted.

“Are you sure this was Theon. You know Theon Greyjoy the one that jumps from girl to girl.” Margaery asked

“Yes that amazing, most gorgeous and rather good kisser Theon. Boy I love him.”

Then there was a knock on the door. Jeyne got up and opened it. Standing at the door was Theon a grin put in place.

“Thanks for saying all those things about me but just to be sure shall we test if it’s true.”

Theon pulled her close and dragged Jeyne to his lips and kissed her hard. He tasted amazing but Jeyne felt self-consciences.

“Seriously guys, can you at least make out somewhere else.” Arya moaned.

Theon dragged Jeyne outside of the dorm. He looked at her and spoke softly in her ear,

“I love you Jeyne Poole.”

“Oh gods I love too.”

Theon let go of her hands and walked off to his room. There were tears in Jeyne’s eyes. Theon turned back and saw she was crying.

“Why are you crying?” he asked.

“Because I don’t want you to leave me.” Jeyne cried.

“Oh well how about you come to the teachers office with me. There’s no one in there.”

Jeyne smiled at him and they ran to the teacher’s office. That night they slept there and Jeyne knew life was sweet, sweeter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cute and nice but I do believe that Theon wont be trustworthy.


	9. Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion has to be one of the best people to write about. He's just sooo cool and someone I'd love to have as a teacher.

 

It was the new school year and Tyrion was hangover. Being the new head hurt like hell. You had all sorts of responsibilities which Tyrion couldn’t hold. He remembered last year when he had first spoken to Gendry. _Wow that boy seemed so intellectual until I found out that he had dated on of the Targaryen’s_. His phone went off and he picked it up.

“Hello. This is Mr. Lannister. How may I help?”

“Oh I’m sorry if I woke you up sir. It’s Miss. Tarth.”

“What’s up Tarth?”

“Well I have got a seriously bad cough and I need to g and see the doctors. So I was wondering, as there are no other teachers, that you could take over my lesson please.”

“Yes of course. What is it?”

“Oh my netball team.”

Tyrion coughed and choke on his saliva.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes sorry. Tarth you seriously want me to take your netball team for today.”

“Yes please, if you don’t mind.”

“I really don’t have any choice do I?”

“Not really Mr. Lannister.”

And with that the phone went dead. _Damn. I can’t even play football let alone netball. This is going to be tough._ At lunch Tyrion headed for the courts to start the netball. Once the girls had got changed into their kit and got into their positions Tyrion knew he had to start.

“Right girls.” He said holding the ball.

“Sir,” Sansa said from the back, “Where’s Miss Tarth?”

“She’s not feeling very well today and she asked me to cover for her.”

“Do you know anything about netball, sir?” Dany asked.

“One of my girlfriends used to play it so I have no idea.” Tyrion said.

“Wait what!” Dany said.

“Right let’s get going then,” Tyrion said, “How do we start?”

All the girls rolled their eyes but began. At first it seemed to be okay until Arya got called inside to do some paperwork. This meant that Tyrion had to step. This was unnatural for him. All these sporty girls with him next to them. Gosh this was going to be hell. To start things of he tripped over his own feet and then he punched Jeyne Poole in the face while trying to get the ball. He then banged his head into the pole of the netball hoop. In the end the team he was on lost 21-2 and Tyrion was bruised all over.

“Well,” Tyrion said just before the lessoned ended, “I can say for sure that, having a hangover after kissing a girl then having to explain it to her father and then teaching Geography is much easier than this. “

Everyone burst out laughing and Tyrion couldn’t help but laugh too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we have all learnt one thing. Never give Tyrion a ball. You'll come out with a black eye and some broken teeth.


	10. Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is really cute as it is real in the books aswell.

 

It was late afternoon and Gendry was sitting in the most boring lesson ever. Mr. Baelish’s History lessons were the worst. If only there was a way to make them more fun. Maybe bring Tyrion in and he’d liven up the class.

“Now,” Baelish said in his droning voice, “I am going to put you in pairs and you will work on the assignment on the board. This project should take you at least a fortnight so get along well with who I pick for you.”

He started calling out the names.

“Jojen and Bran, Joffrey and Margaery, Gendry and Arya.”

Everyone else seemed to have got who they wanted but not Gendry. He hadn’t even spoken to this girl and she seemed really boring. Arya moved over to sit next to him. For a while neither of them spoke. _Rrr if this is what it is going to be like all the time then I’m sure I’ll quit History._

“Oh really. If we can’t speak to each other then we might as well not even bother doing History.” Arya said breaking the silence.

Gendry’s eyes widened. _Did she just read my mind?_ Gendry nodded. Arya punched him in the arm. Hard.

“Oww.” He said staring at Arya.

“Oh we finally got some words out of you.” Arya smirked.

_This girl is a real bitch. But gods is she cute._

“So are we gonna do this pointless task or what?” Arya said.

“Yeah. I suppose so. It’s not like we have a choice.” Gendry said.

They began writing down some facts on the Victorians.

“That Queen Victoria sounds like a right bitch.” Arya stated.

“Yeah,” Gendry whispered in her, “A bit like Joffrey then.”

Arya burst into laughter and Mr. Baelish gave them a look. They carried on in silence but Gendry couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Arya asked.

Gendry blushed.

“Oh gods just ask me out for god’s sake. If not then you’ll make me sad cos I damn well love you already.”

And with that they kissed leaving both of them feeling elated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made you smile :)


	11. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice chapter. Well if you ship it at least.

It was football practice and all the boys were slacking.

"Right boys I know it’s been ages since you've done any exercise but could you at least put some effort into it." Jamie said.

The boys got their heads down and started playing a little more voraciously.

"Could we keep the ball on the pitch please?"

Jamie had had a really bad summer. His grandma had passed away sadly and his mother had disowned him for a month. He had been chucked out of his flat and everything had become so painful. The only thing that helped was playing footie. The boys at school were usually on good form but today they seemed to be tripping over their own feet. Jamie had some idea why. News had got out that Theon was now dating Jeyne Poole and Gendry, Arya. The others looked super drunk. And the school year had only just begun.

“Right the next person who falls over must run across the field just in their boxers. Oh and by the way the girls are playing netball and the heads teaching them.” Jamie threatened.

It had been going well for the boys until.

“Oh crud.” Jon said as he lay on the floor.

Jamie walked over. He felt cruel when he walked over.

“You know what Jon. I’ll be nice. You can just take your shirt off.” Jamie said.

Jon stood up and pulled of his shirt. He tossed it to the side and ran onto the field. The boys all stopped to watch as they saw him run around the field his hair blowing everywhere. From the other you could all the girls laughing and then there was a loud whoop by someone over on the girl’s side.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit harsh? You know sending them off shirtless to run around the field.” A voice said behind Jamie.

Ms. Tarth stood behind him slightly smiling.

“Well at least the girls are happy.” Jamie smirked.

“You’re disgusting. You know that right?” Brienne said.

“Ahh Brienne it’s hard to understand when you’re only a woman. Oh wait are you?” Jamie laughed.

Brienne punched him hard on the shoulder. Jamie groaned and punched her back.

“Do you want me to kiss it better cos you’re a big baby?”

When Jamie was about to answer back Brienne started violently coughing.

“Oh god.” She said.

Jamie grabbed her by her shoulders and steered her inside. He had forgotten that he had a football team to manage. When they got inside Brienne’s coughing subsided.

“Why did you come out if you weren’t well?” Jamie asked.

“Because…*cough* I wanted to see how my…*cough* netball team were…*cough* doing.” Brienne said still coughing.

_Wow that’s some dedication. She really does love her team. Maybe she isn’t so bad. Come on just get back to her room._

“Well I’m sure my brothers got it covered.” Jamie joked.

Brienne looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

_Wow she has got pretty eyes and nice hair. Stop it Jamie._

They were at the bottom of the stairs to the rooms when Brienne said,

“I think I can manage on my own now.”

“Are you sure?” Jamie asked.

Brienne nodded and cambered up the stairs. _Damn Brienne Tarth I think I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff. Whos POV do u want next.


	12. Ygritte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter with two parts. I hope Ygritte is how she is in the books. I find her quite hard to write.

_“I can’t believe what I did for love. What I did for. What I did for love…”_

Ygritte voiced sung through the corridors of the downstairs classrooms. Ygritte knew that she was a good singer and she liked to think she would win the talent show. Her music teacher, Shae, also knew she had a powerful singing voice. When she had finished a round of applause filled the classroom. Ygritte took a bow and sat in her seat at the back of the classroom. Jon looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave her a cheeky wink. Ygritte smiled. Life felt good. The rest of the lesson was a total bore. Shae talked about how the drum isn’t the only instrument that could give you a strong beat and Ygritte drifted off into her own little world. The bell rang for break and Ygritte hurried out the class. She ran to her room and made herself look nicer. She wasn’t normally bothered at what she looked like but it was her first time in seeing him in months. After 10mins in the room, Ygritte managed to get to the diner. She grabbed herself a snack and then went to a quiet corridor, the one he told her to be at. Just as she got there Jon turned the corner.

“Wow, slow down.” Jon said as he caught Ygritte.

Ygritte smiled up at him giving him a kiss on the chin.

“I’ve missed you. Oh gods I’ve missed you.” Ygritte sobbed.

“Don’t cry girl. We have each other now.” Jon said trying to cheer her up.

Ygritte wiped away her tears. And she began to walk with Jon her arm intertwined with his. As she walked she remembered the first time she had done this. She was only young around 12 and she knew that she loved Jon Snow. He was always there in the back of her mind. She couldn’t focus in class and whenever she could she would snatch a glance at him. She would go out of her way to impress him. It was only when he asked her to the Christmas Dance that she knew she needed him. Their relationship had been on and off since then and had caused some serious problems in the past but they still loved each other. A lot. When they turned the corner down to Latin class, Ygritte felt the urge to do something she hadn’t done in a long time.

“Jon Snow what is horse in Latin?” she asked rather appropriately.

“I don’t know.” Jon muttered.

“You know nothing Jon Snow.” Ygritte laughed trying to keep steady.

Jon turned and gave her a full on kiss. Ygritte smiled through the kiss. She felt so elated like the world could crumble right now and then and she wouldn’t care. Jon pulled away from the kiss smiling at her.

“I know one thing,” he said, “I know I love you.”

Ygritte laughed and gave him another kiss. The bell went for class and Ygritte placed a kiss on Jon’s cheek.

“Keep me close Jon.” Ygritte said as she hurried down the corridor. She entered Art late andapologised to Mr. Martell, though not really meaning it. She took her seat next to Sansa and unpacked her stuff. Sansa said in a quiet voice,

“So you saw Jon again.”

“You were spying on me!” Ygritte gasped.

“Well I wouldn’t call it spying more like glancing over at something kinda meaningfully.” Sansa laughed.

“Yeah, yeah save your excuses.” Ygritte muttered.

“Well at least you’ve got someone you love.” Sansa moaned.

Ygritte raised her eyebrows at Sansa. _She’s always had it hard on her with Joffrey and that lot. She just needs someone she loves._

“Is there anyone in mind?” Ygritte asked smirking.

“Well maybe, I’m not sure, no.” Sansa stuttered.

Ygritte turned away but just as she turned she swore she caught Sansa stealing a glance at Sandor. _That girl needs her brain checked if it’s Sandor she likes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some SanSan I put in there. Hope you liked it but its a definite Jygritte (I don't know their ship name). Whoop whoop!


	13. Bran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bran is really sweet. I mean he just is so innocent. hope you enjoy as Bran is one f those characters that I have a grey area over.

The wind blew through the window, blowing the curtains so that they brushed passed Bran’s face. The sun was high in the sky and was turning his whole body into a glowing light. A smile was etched across Bran’s face making him feel amazing. Life felt good and it was about to get better. A whistle ripped through the beautiful silence. Bran looked down to see Jojen whistling up to him.

“Hey,” Jojen shouted, “You know what you look like?”

“What?” Bran called back.

“A bloody angel. That’s what.” Jojen laughed.

Bran heard the door being opened and faint voices and then the loud footsteps pounding up the staircase. Jojen pushed the door open and smiled broadly.

“Great to see ya buddy.” Jojen said laughing.

Bran laughed and shuffled forward on his wheelie chair.

“So how’s your summer been then?” Jojen asked.

“It’s been okay. My parents are worried for me but I’m not worried.”

Bran knew his mum and dad cared for him but he knew not to show any emotion around them. Last summer had been hell but Bran knew it would soon end. Miraculously he had survived until now. Jojen had always been there for him and he knew Jojen was the one to trust.

“Hey,” Jojen said shaking his shoulder, “I know lots of boys with TB.”

Bran looked at him and rolled his eyes.

“Do you know what my mum said yesterday? She said, _oh my god I’ve only just_ _realised_ _, I won’t be able to live when he dies. And_ then she burst into tears on dads shoulder.” Bran moaned looking at his shoes.

“I’m sure Catelyn didn’t say that.” Jojen said.

“Are you sure? Cos you know I’ve got it on record.” Bran snapped back.

“Wow man. No offense but that’s sick.” Jojen grimaced.

“Yeah well at least I don’t look at porn.” Bran taunted back.

“Oh come on. It was on time. I mean Theon just came up to me and shoved it in my face, demanding me to look. I think I lost my virginity that day. If you know what I mean.”

“Umm. Hadn’t you already lost it?” Bran laughed.

Jojen laughed along with Bran. They laughed until their stomachs hurt. The wind rushed through the window and Bran had onlyrealised that night had drawn in and it was beginning to get cold. He stood up and closed the window and pulled the curtains. He must have pulled to hard as they came crashing down knocking him on the floor. Hurried footsteps echoed in the back of his mind.

“Hey.” A voice said rather thickly.

Someone hard came across Bran’ face making his senses sharpen once again. Jojen was kneeling over him continuously slapping him. Bran made a groan to signify he had woken. Jojen began to untangle him from the curtains and Bran began to wriggle out. They both sighed heavily as they broke free.

“Are you all right mate?” Jojen asked slightly panting.

Bran looked at Jojen sinking into those eyes of his _Maybe Jojen isn’t just a friend to me. Maybe he’s more. Maybe…_

“Dude!” Jojen shouted waking Bran up.

“Oh, yeah yep I’m good.”

“Well I’ve gotta get going. See you tomorrow.” Jojen said waving goodbye.

A part sank in Bran’s stomach. Something he had only experienced once a very long time ago. Bran waved goodbye and sat on his bed as Jojen left. It began to get late and Bran went to sleep. Though he didn’t sleep. He was kept awake by the worrying thoughts of what had just happened. What he had just felt. Life was never going to be the same now. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting you in on a secret. The actor who plays Jojen, Thomas Brodie-Sangster is my absolute actor crush. <3


	14. Daenerys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always have wanted a girls night in at school. Shame it's only discos with lots of annoying boys.

“Yes finally girls night.” Dany sighed.

“Well we do deserve it don’t we.” Sansa said laughing.

It had been 3 day sand it had all been all work no fun. But tonight was their (meaning only girls) to let loose. The floor was covered in all sorts of powder and make up. Jeyne ‘Westerling’ coughed on the hair spray in the air.

“Umm.” Sansa said staring down at her phone.

“What?” Jeyne and Dany asked.

“Well you know how it was going to be a girl’s night. It kinda has boys in it now.” Sansa said rather cautiously.

Dany groaned. It was bad enough that her clothes were not amazing, but now boys were coming. She pulled on her black short dress and some black leggings.

“Where’s my black boots?” Dany asked.

There was a frantic search and finally Jeyne called out,

“Here!”

Dany’s black boots had been being used as a make-up holder. Jeyne tipped all the make-up out and handed them to Dany. She pulled them on and grabbed her leather jacket from the bed.

“Omg you look so cute.” Sansa squealed.

Dany laughed. She knew this wasn’t true but when Sansa said it, it made her laugh.

“So do you. Wow. Who’s the lucky fella?” Dany chuckled.

Sansa was wearing a short floral dress and some brown heels. Her red hair had been let loose with the straightener making her look absolutely adorable. Sansa blushed. Dany knew she didn’t like compliments it made her feel selfish.

“Yeah but Jeyne wins the prize for most sexiest.” Sansa laughed.

It was true. If Dany had been a boy she would be totally smitten. She wore a black jumpsuit and black high heels. Her hair was up in a bun and Jeyne had sunglasses the size of her face.

“Damn Robb is soooo lucky.” Sansa joked.

The girls fell about laughing. The door was opened a crack and Shae walked in.

“Hey Miss.” The girls said still laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Shae asked curiously.

“Oh nothing. I love your dress by the way.” Sansa said quickly changing the subject.

“Thank you,” Shae said, “I won’t tell you who got it for me. You’d only spread.”

“Who, who, who?” the girls chanted.

“Well the thing is I have no idea. You see there was this note on a parcel when I got to my room and this dress was in it.” Shae said mysteriously.

“OOOO Shae has a secret admirer.” Dany said.

It seemed much more fun to mess around with teacher’s love lives rather than the others. The clock struck 9pm and everyone headed to the pavilion. When they got there it was packed. The music was booming out of the speakers and boys and girls were all over the place.

“Great girl’s night.” Dany shouted over the noise.

Sansa shrugged and walked on. When they got to the doors Mr. Lannister was at the door.

“Hey Tyrion.” Dany said.

“That’s Mr. Lannister to you.” Tyrion growled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dany laughed.

“”Lovely dress Shae.” Tyrion mumbled.

Jeyne, Dany and Sansa stopped dead and let Shae pass them. The girls headed to the back of the room and began to whisper.

“Do you think…?” Jeyne began.

“No not Mr. Lannister.” Sansa gasped.

“Well it’s not impossible.” Dany said.

“He just have been complimenting her dress.” Jeyne commented.

“Yeah cos he gave her it,” Dany said like it was a fact, “Can’t you see? He likes Shae. He gave her the dress and now he’s dropping hints to her.”

Sansa and Jeyne looked shocked. They, three girls, had found out Mr. Lannister teacher crush. It was a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just if you're wondering.
> 
> Jeyne's clothes are inspired by https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5b/d7/78/5bd77883caca2f245973da07476e1194.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Sansa's by http://fashionbelieve.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Cotton-Summer-Dresses-floral.jpg 
> 
> Dany's by http://image.dhgate.com/albu_375359328_00-1.0x0/new-women-039-s-leather-jackets-spring-models.jpg 
> 
> And Shae's by http://fashion.zarzarmodels.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Versace-Fashion-Runway-Show-With-Beautiful-Versace-Models-Modeling-Versace-Dresses-And-Skirts-On-The-Fashion-Runway.jpg


	15. Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you thought Theon was acting all gooey with Jeyne Pool. Think again.

It was the best party ever. Until things turned on its head. Theon was just hanging round until Sandor pulled him over.

“Dude have some booze.” Sandor said.

It was clear that Sandor could drink the world’s entire supply of alcohol and still not get drunk. As for Theon on shot would make him pissed for the rest of the night. But Theon didn’t care. He grabbed one of the bottles, poured it into a cup and drunk heavily and then he did it again. The taste was amazing but after 10 shots Sandor stopped him.

“I think that’s enough.”

Theon stumbled across the floor and decided to get some fresh air before he vomited over someone. The air was cold and made his head feel slightly dizzy. He took one look at the sky and vomited over the flower bed. It wasn’t pretty. After a few more throw ups Theon had cleared most of his head though there was no doubting he was heavily drunk. In the corner of his eye he could see a figure. Theon walked over and noticed (just barley) it was Dany.

“Hey Theon.” She said.

She too was seriously drunk. Though she hadn’t thrown up. Yet.

“Hey Dany. Why you drunk?” Theon said asking a very reasonable question for a drunk person.

“Had a bet with Sansa. Lost. Had to take shots. How about you?” Dany said saying short sentences.

“Sandor.” Theon said.

Dany nodded. She sighed making Theon feel warm inside.

“I hate being fucking drunk,” Dany mumbled, “I have no idea what I’m gonna do.”

“Damn I’m bored.” Theon droned.

There was a weird silence. Theon had no idea why he did what he did next, but to him it felt good. Dany turned to face him and he leant in a kissed. It was definitely the fact he was drunk but also something else. He felt like he was free. Like he was before he started dating Jeyne (Poole). Dany stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. Theon had taken no interest in Dany and she to him before and he still didn’t, but he wanted to feel free again. Dany kissed him again her eyes fixated on him. After that lay fell to the ground and watched the stars for a bit. But that got boring. Theon carried on kissing her and they lay together kissing entangled with each other. When the sun rose Theon got up his head screaming.

“Sorry about that.” Dany said.

“Don’t worry. I needed a break. I don’t think I’m gonna date Jeyne anymore.”

“Wooh if you have any ideas about me think again. I only did that cos I was completely pissed.” Dany exclaimed.

“Nah I don’t wanna date anyone. I like being free. We should do this again sometime. When were drunk.” Theon said groggily.

Dany nodded and headed off. Theon now was left with the problem of dumping Jeyne Poole. She wasn’t gonna like it. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dany isn't really the best for Theon. But she was the only one left. I am not making him make out with Sansa. Anyone heard of Sansan. Geez!


	16. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains SanSan. I Love sansan. Shout out to sansa_sandor_shipper for getting me into it.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Sansa felt amazing. Today was going to be great. She had planned a picnic for all of them and she knew it would great. She woke up really early to get things packed. Sandwiches, lemonade, fruit, brownies, ice cream, salad and a whole lot more. She then grabbed her picnic skirt and a cute blouse and some sandals. She had a good feeling about today. Around 8:00am she headed down for breakfast. The only person in there was Sandor. She took a seat opposite him and gave him her cute morning smile.   
“Why you up so early?” Sandor said in his gruff voice.  
“Oh you know.” Sansa mumbled.   
She had forgotten to invite Sandor on the picnic and things were going to get awkward.  
“So you all set for the picnic?” Sansa asked trying to save herself from embarrassment.  
Sandor looked confused.  
“You know,” Sansa stumbled, “I gave everyone an invitation to the picnic today. At Mulberry Field, by the beach. Don’t tell me you didn’t get one?”  
Sandor shook his head.  
“Well why don’t you come along then?” Sansa smiled trying to lighten the mood.  
“Yeah I’ll see.”   
Sansa expression saddened. She felt sad but she had no idea why.   
“Oh I’ll be there little bird I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Sandor joked.  
Sansa laughed and smiled happily as Sandor left. No get that ridiculous thought out of your head. What would people say if you started dating him? I mean they all think he’s bad. But he’s not. Sansa headed of back to the dorm to find Jeyne (Westerling) and Dany getting changed.  
“Great day for a picnic isn’t it. Can you see into the future?” Dany asked.  
Sansa smiled and chuckled. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood and it was great.  
“Oh you know who I forgot to invite.” Sansa said to the girls.  
“Who?” Jeyne asked curiously.  
“Sandor. I mean I don’t know why I forgot him.”  
Dany and Jeyne both glanced at each other smirking.   
“What!?”Sansa growled.  
“Oh I thought you knew. Everybody thinks you have a crush on Sandor Clegane.” Jeyne said giggling.  
“What?! No way yuck that’s disgusting.”   
“Fine then.” Dany said still giggling.  
Sansa shook her head and grabbed the picnic bag. Jeyne and Dany collected another basket and they heads out. A light breeze ruffled there hair as they went outside. When the climbed the top of the hill they could see Arya, Maergery and Jeyne Poole at the top. The girls rushed up towards them and pushed them.   
"Hey." Arya said.  
"Where's everyone else?" Sansa asked worried.  
"Oh they've gone on ahead."  
Sansa could see the faint outline of the boys running towards the field. The girls picked up the pace and made it to the field just in time. The boys had already laid out the blanket so Sansa started to unpack the food. As soon as she placed it on the mat everyone went for it.   
"Guys there's more calm yourself."   
It took around 12 mins unpacking as there was so much food. Sansa took a seat and drank some lemonade. The air was amazing, the sun shone on their backs making Sansa felt warm. She only realised then that Sandor hadn't turned up.  
"Robb where's Sandor?"   
"Don't know."   
Sansa got up and headed down the path. At the end was Sandor carrying what looked like a massive cake. Sansa smiled. He really did impress her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write a Brienne.


	17. Brienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains smutt which killed me to right as I am terrible at writing it.

The school day was beginning and Brienne was tired. She had 3 netball classes today and she knew her brain hurt. But those girls counted on her. She grabbed her kit and changed before heading towards the pitch. Her phone binged and she checked it.

 

**Jamie: Hey there Briennous. Are you using the pitch today?**

Brienne rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname. Jamie had come up with it when she had had the cold. She knew it was annoying but she couldn’t help but laugh.

 

**Brienne: Yes so keep your grubby hands off.**

Brienne turned off her phone and headed down. The girls had already shown up all of them shivering in the cold. Brienne smiled and chucked Dany a bal. She told them to start their warm up while she talked with Mr. Lannister about the pitch timetable. This was partly true. She needed to know when he was using the pitch but any chance she could get she would try and sneak a talk with him. After the cold incident her feelings had changed towards him. She felt like she was closer to him and she saw more things about him. The way his jaw line worked and how his muscled moved. Brienne was never usually like this but she thought that she like liked Jamie. It was weird and scary.

“Jamie!” she called.

Jamie was dealing with Theon who had managed to take his top off and run around the pitch. Jamie turned and ran towards her.

“Did you read the last text?” Jamie asked.

“Oh no sorry. I’ll read it when I get back inside.”

“So what do you need?”

“Just the times you’re on the pitch.”

“Oh 1:00 and 3:00.”

_I’ll be there then._ Jamie smiled as if he could read Brienne’s thoughts. Brienne headed back to the girls and they carried on with their game. The game lasted for a good hour and once they had finished they stopped and watched the boys. Brienne focused her yes on Jamie and she fell in love with the way he moved. He had amazing agility and could weave in and out of the other players. His shooting was amazing as well. Everything about him was amazing to Brienne and she felt bad thinking like a silly little girl. Once the boys game had ended Brienne headed inside. She grabbed a snack and went to her room. She lay on her bed and pulled out her phone. It said she had 5 messages.

 

**Mother: Are you going to come home this weekend?**

**Mother: Brienne!?**

**Mother: You must be working. Call me back later.**

There was another from,

 

**Edmure: Have you seen where the paints have gone?**

Brienne clicked on the one from Jamie and read eagerly.

 

**Jamie: Yeah, yeah. Briennou…Brienne would you like to go to the Picallinos Restaurant this evening if you aren’t busy. I’ll pay you know coz I’m nice like that. I know this is out of the blue but lately I’ve had feelings for you. I’m crap at this mushy stuff so I’ll come clean. I think I’m in love with you Brienne of Tarth. Damn that felt good to get it out there. Sorry and TEXT ME BACK.**

**Brienne: Omg Jamie this is so not real. I thought you were interested in big boobs and buts with long and bouncy hair. All of which I cannot offer. But if you are for real I would love to go the date (if that’s what it is) with you. I think I might like you too. This is strange well I best be going to teach. C u later.**

Two seconds later:

 

**Jamie: YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSASASASASASASASA I LOVE YOU BRIENNE!**  
  


Brienne laughed and felt so happy. She knew that once Jamie and she were at the dinner she could really tell him how she felt. She opened her closet and tried to find the nicest clothes she owned. It took a while but in the end she found a small silver dress and some blue heels. She washed her hair and sprayed the room. The mirror showed how she looked and she gave it a go at make-up. Her eyes were alright but the lipstick made her look ridiculous. She left the room and headed out. Shae had been kind and promised to give her lift in her car and asked no questions. When she got to Picallinos she asked the man at the front if a Jamie Lannister had arrived. He said that he was at the back table. Brienne weaved her way through the maze of chairs and tables. Jamie had managed to pick the best seats. There was a window just opposite them and the night sky fled through. The table had a red cover and a small candle and a flower. The seats were cushioned and looked really comfortable. Brienne took a seat and smiled at Jamie.

“Hey you look gorgeous.” Jamie said with no hesitation.

“I know right.”

Jamie and Brienne burst out laughing. A waiter came over and they ordered. Brienne stared at Jamie all the time that they were there. He was really funny and all night Brienne just laughed. Once they had finished Jamie asked if they wanted to go for a walk. Brienne knew it was going to be beautiful. The stars glinted down on them as they walked down the river. At the end Jamie stopped and pulled Brienne close.

“Brienne of Tarth. Oh gods I want to kiss you.”

“So go on then because so do I.”

Brienne leaned in and Jamie pulled her close to him. Brienne felt she was on another planet. Her lips moved with Jamie. Her whole body felt like she was alive with fireworks. Jamie wrapped his hand around hers and her to him. When they broke away Brienne smiled.

“I so want to do that again.” Jamie said.

“We can’t keep kissing on the end of this river all night.” Brienne laughed.

“Well my rooms free.”

Brienne grabbed Jamie’s hand and they caught a taxi back. Brienne was so happy it was like a disease. It flooded through her body. When they got back to Stanason they rushed to Jamie’s room. She jumped onto the bed and he unbuttoned his shirt making Brienne giggle like a silly little girl. He grabbed Brienne’s top and pulled it off along with her bra. Brienne felt scared in an excited way. She felt Jamie’s lips press against hers and she laughed in the kiss. She lay there with Jamie their legs entangled together and arms wrapped around each other. Jamie kissed her stomach as they lay there in the warm and comfortable bed. Brienne must of drifted off to sleep because by the time she woke up it was the middle of the day.

“Crap.” She said.

“What is it?” Jamie said like he was hungover.

“It’s midday.” Brienne said almost crying.

“Don’t worry we have no lessons today.” Jamie laughed.

“Oh yeah.”

She grabbed Jamie’s neck and kissed him hard and let her body lose. About 1pm she grabbed her clothes and headed back to her room. However before she went to sleep she texted Jamie,

 

**Brienne: I thank you for last night. Any chance I can move into your room permanently. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please leave kudos, comments, criticism as I need to know what I have done wrong. Thank you.


	18. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.

Sam knew Theon was the whore but Sam couldn’t help think about what he had said to him. Gilly and he had been dating for 2 years and nothing big had happened. Sam and Gilly had only kissed once and they had never slept together. To top it all off Sam hadn’t seen Gilly in 3 weeks since she had to go home to see her mother who was unwell. Sam had skipped about 15 classes over the past 3 weeks. He was alone in the dorm and everything seemed lonely. The wind sounded sad and no birds were singing. It was horrible. The door opened and Theon came crashing in.

“Oh hey there Sam!” Theon said.

“Hey.” Sam mumbled and went back to reading his book.

Theon looked at Sam and laughed.

“What’s up little guy?”

“Nothing just nothing.”

Theon jumped next to Sam and poked him.

“Tell me!”

Just when Sam was going to say something Jon walked in.

“Woh what is going on?” he said.

“Sam was gonna tell us his problems.” Theon said laughing.

“What’s up then Sam?” Jon asked.

“Well after Gilly left I was thinking. I want to know do you think me and Gilly have a relationship?”

“Yeah.” Jon said.

“Theon?” Sam asked.

“Well, no I don’t know. I think it’s kind of a relationship like one you would have when you are little. You know. I don’t think it’s the kind of relationship that you would have now.”

Sam looked down at his hands. He had been thinking the same thing and he was worried that things weren’t gonna get better. He felt like crying but it wasn’t worth it. Jon went out and Theon after a while told Sam he needed to go see Jeyne Poole. Sam sat at the corner of the room. The door opened a crack and a head popped round. Gilly.

“Oh Sam hi it’s good to see ya.”

Sam nodded and shrugged.

“What’s up?” Gilly asked.

“Nothing I’m… I think… I gotta go.”

Sam picked up his bag and ran out. Gilly shouted after him but Sam carried on down the hall. Life just got even weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ship Sally, is that the ship name?


	19. Jeyne Poole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally what life should be like. Heading out whenever you feel like it.

 

“What!?”Jeyne shouted.

“Look I just don’t think that we would can work.” Theon murmured.

“No. It’s just you wanting to hook up with other girl’s isn’t it?”

“Baby it’s …”

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR BABY EVER AGAIN. I KNEW YOU COULDN’T BE TRUSTED HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID. GET OUT NOW.” Jeyne screamed.

Theon looked at Jeyne’s eyes for a while checking if she was being serious. After a while Theon walked out and slammed the door behind him. Jeyne looked at the ground and began to cry. Her heart felt like it might explode and her breathing was but a small gasp. Her tears kept coming and coming. The door opened and Jeyne looked up hopeful it was Theon. Instead it was Arya.

“Oh my god what’s wrong?” Arya said rushing to Jeyne.

Jeyne wiped away her tears and sniffled.

“Theon he broke up with me.” Jeyne cried and burst into another flurry of tears.

“Oh really that’s a surprise. If you want I can kick his ass for you if you want. And maybe I can slap him till he bleeds.”

Jeyne smiled and shook her head.

“Hold on.” Arya said heading out the room.

A moment later Arya came back with Margaery.

“What did we say? Theon can’t be trusted.”

Jeyne nodded.

“You know what we can do. The mall.” Margaery said.

Jeyne laughed and picked up her bags. She decided to put on some make-up and tidy herself up. The three girls headed towards the mall, bags in their hands. The girls headed straight for Next. Arya wasn’t one for girly shopping but she seemed to be digging in. Jeyne came out with a small yellow dress and some orange stilettoes.

“Hot.” Margaery smiled.

Jeyne laughed and purchased her clothes. She knew she would lose all her money in there but it didn’t bother her. The girls decided to go get some yogurt and sat down.

“I know what you can do,” Arya said to Jeyne, “Try and get as many boys numbers as you can.”

“What no. I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can. Look try that one there.” Margaery said pointing to a boy at the other end. Jeyne walked over trying to act sexy.

“Hey is that a wiener in your mouth or are you just goggling.”

“Umm no. It’s a burger.” The boy said.

“Oh right,” Jeyne laughed, “Do you know where the hot dog stand is?”

The boy pointed to the stall right behind him Jeyne grimaced.

“Oh okay thank you.”

Just as she was about to walk off Jeyne changed her mind.

“Actually I was wondering if you know… want to go out some time? What’s your name?”

“Uhhh Harold and not really.”

“Oh okay then.” Jeyne grimaced.

“I know what this is.” Harold said.

“You do?”

“It’s one of those videos people put on YouTube.”

“Oh yeah. Got me darn.” Jeyne acted.

Harold laughed.

“Where are the hidden cameras?” Harold asked.

Jeyne ignored him.

“Well bye.” She said waving and smiling.

“Where can I find this online?” he asked.

Jeyne walked back to her table ignoring him. Margaery and Arya were trying really hard not to laugh.

“That sucked.” Jeyne said exasperated.

“Yeah it was awful.” Arya sniggered.

Margaery punched her in the arm.

“You know what forget about boys. Let’s just have a girl’s day out.”

Jeyne nodded. The girls carried on round the shops and stalls until it got late. Jeyne had forgotten about Theon entirely and felt like she would never have to think about him again. Jeyne slept well that night her dreams calm and restful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who has seen The Duff will understand the mall seen.


	20. Shae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the long awaited Shae chapter.

Shae had had a very stressful week. Her music class was working hard for their GCSE’s final and there was the fact of reassuring Jeyne Poole that everything would be alright. All she wanted was to have a nice relaxing evening with no distractions. Of course that was impossible. The girls were throwing a party and it happened to be in Shae’s room. Shae couldn’t object, the girls had had a very tough week and I think they needed the break. Margaery made sure no boys knew this was going on and Arya made sure everyone was out of the way on the night. When Friday evening came Shae was ready. Before, she went down to get some food from the kitchen. It was a secret stash and some booze. Hopefully everyone was out so she could do it secretly. However, Shae wasn’t that lucky. Just as she was about to leave Tyrion came round the corner knocking over some of Shae’s popcorn.

“Having a girl’s night or just feeling depressed?” Tyrion smirked.

Shae giggled and bent over to pick up the popcorn. She almost Tyrion’s looking at her butt.

“Hey.” Shae grumbled.

“What,?” Tyrion shrugged, “I suppose you heard about the boy’s party then?”

“No not really.” Shae smiled.

“Ahh my worthy men have kept their oath.” Tyrion said pounding his chest.

Shae laughed and headed back to the dorm. All the way back she felt like Tyrion’s eyes were on her back but whenever she looked back he wasn’t there. Nobody had arrived yet so Shae set up all the food and music. She made sure that everything was in place and then got changed. She felt like for a girls night she didn’t have to look her best, so she decide to put on a small crop top and jeans. It worked so Shae didn’t really care. At around 8ish the girls=’s started to arrive. First was Sansa and Dany. They both looked gorgeous in their small black dresses and red stilettoes. Shae felt underdressed. Next came Margaery and Jeyne Poole. The girls were wearing short skirts and crop tops making them look like high end super models. Then it was Arya. She had the most exciting outfit. She had a white army looking jacket and a small black dress. She had some striped tights on and some purple high heels.

“Hall all clear mam.” Arya said saluting.

Shae laughed and beckoned Arya in.

“Oh,” Sansa said, “Jeyne [Westerling] can’t make it. She’s not feeling to great.”

“Oh that’s a shame.” Shae said.

The girls sat down and stared.

“Seriously.” Shae laughed.

She turned up the music and grabbed the booze.

“Who’s up for Twister?” she said waving the bottles.

The girls played Twister for a while. Whenever someone fell they had to take a swig of booze. It was quite funny because by the end of it all the girls where drunk on the floor.

“Hey…why don’t… we play… truth or dare??” Margaery slurred.

“Yeah.” Arya shouted raising up a bottle of something then taking a swig.

“Shae… truth or dare.” Sansa said.

“Dare.” Shae laughed.

“Umm… girls.” Sansa said.

The girls huddled together. They were still talking when there came a knock on the door. Shae got up and stumbled to the door. She opened it and Tyrion stood there.

“I was just coming to tell you that its 12pm.” He sounded heavily drunk as well.

The girls all looked at each other and nodded.

“Kiss Mr. Lannister.” The girls shouted.

“Whatever.” Shae said.

She reached in and grabbed Tyrion’s head and pulled him to her lips. Both of them were highly drunk so neither knew what was happening. Shae could feel Tyrion’s tongue sliding round her mouth like a sly snake. Shae pulled away and slammed the door in Tyrion’s face.

“Ahh.” Shae said stretching.

Shae grabbed a pillow and instantly fell asleep. All the girls followed. Last was Arya who mumbled before she went to sleep.

“I wonder what Jeyne’s doing?”

Then she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the girls outfits have a look. 
> 
> Sansa and Dany ~ http://i55.tinypic.com/esrbzk.jpg 
> 
> Margaery and Jeyne Poole ~ https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/28/1a/dd/281adde974bd3625937a8f57f97fc889.jpg 
> 
> Arya ~ http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/974200092_1/Free-shipping-2015-New-Winter-Women-s-Fashion-Jacket-Double-breasted-Woolen-Warm-Slim-The-font.jpg


	21. Jeyne Westerling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. I'd like to thank you al for reading this.

Jeyne knocked on the door. Robb had informed her that the boys were having a night out and so were there girls. Jeyne felt bad lying to the girls. She had managed to convince the girls she had a cold. Her mother told her that to make herself look ill she must dip her head in cold water and to stick to fingers in her mouth to make her throw up. It was very unpleasant and she thought she may throw up for real. When the girls left she ran to Robb room but it was very tricky. She was worried that she might run into someone along the way. Luckily she was in luck. Jeyne was in trepidation, it was only the third time she had been alone, one the first time she felt awkward and the second they had hugged. She knew Robb wanted to go slow and so did she, but she felt things were very held back and Jeyne didn’t want it that way. The door opened and Robb stood there smiling.

“How are you?” he said.

“Fine, what are we going to do” Jeyne smiled feeling like she was floating.

“Well let’s have a look inside.”

Jeyne followed him inside. The room was a mess, covered in crisps packets and chocolate wrappers.

“Nice place.” Jeyne joked.

“Sorry.” Robb said pushing away the packets off the seats.

He patted the seat next to him and Jeyne sat down next to him. He leaned over the back and pulled out two consoles.

“Oh my god yes.” Jeyne screamed.

Robb handed her a console and turned on the T.V.

“What do you want to play? I have Five Nights at Freddies, GTA, Halo 4.

“Oooooh Halo 4.”

The game went on for hours. Jeyne screaming at the T.V. and Robb laughing at Jeyne screaming at the T.V. At around 11pm Jeyne set down her console and rested her head back.

“You wanna watch a film.” Robb said leaning back as well.

“What is there?”

“I have Love Actually, Notting Hill and The Notebook.”

“The Notebook.” Jeyne smiled.

Robb put the disc in and sat back. The movie was beautiful and Jeyne felt like crying. It was the bit in the film were there rowing in the lake with the swans. Jeyne looked at Robb and things went silent, only the sweet music playing in the back. Robb grabbed Jeyne’s hand and looked in her eyes. Jeyne felt like the world was alight.

“I know we are meant to be. I love you and I want to send my life with you.”

Robb leant in and pressed his lips against hers. He held Jeyne there for a long time. Jeyne rolled on top of Robb and carried on kissing him. Jeyne’s hair got in the way but she didn’t care. After a while they stopped.

“Why?” Jeyne asked.

“I love you.” Robb said smiling.

Robb kissed Jeyne again. After a while the door opened. Robb and Jeyne were still kissing when Gendry came in.

“You little bastard.” Gendry shouted.

Jeyne pulled away from Robb and gasped.

“Oh my god. I can’t umm… I… I’ve…” Jeyne panted.

Jeyne fled out the room and hurried back to her room. She could hear Gendry laughing and Robb groaning. Jeyne felt like she was going to cry. Everything felt like the world had fallen down. She knew that Gendry would spread the word that she and Robb hooked up. She didn’t want anyone to know and now the world would know. She ran to the dorm crying into her scarf. Jeyne hoped to god that the girls wouldn’t be back yet.

  1. To see her crying into her scarf and,

  2. Her lying to them about the illness.

 

Jeyne opened the door cautiously and checked the girls weren’t there. They hadn’t turned up yet and Jeyne almost yelped with joy. She closed the door, took of her nice clothes and put on her tiger onesie. She messed up her hair and scrubbed off her make up. She then switched off the light and jumped into bed. Jeyne constantly checked her phone to see if Robb had texted. Al night she was crying into her pillow and only at 6am.

 

 

 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	22. Ramsay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer piece . I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much. Been busy.

 

The school year had been boring so far. All the girls he had dated last year had either, moved away or dated some other people. It was no fun fucking girls and cheating on them. The only girl that had been free and was Ramsay’s type, was Jeyne Poole. She was sweet and desperate after Theon had dumped her. Tonight was study night, this meant that everyone was to go to the school hall and study hard. It would go on for at least 4 hours from 8pm. The students were allowed to at and talk. It was great, some even brought alcohol to hide away. But for Ramsay it was hook up night, well normally it was. This time he was going the woo Jeyne Poole. He was desperate himself for some action and Jeyne seemed like the right type and the right time. At 8pm Ramsay headed down to the hall by himself. He set down his books next to Jeyne’s desk.

“Umm hi.” Jeyne said cautiously.

“Hey I’m Ramsay.”

“Oh yeah you’re in my Art class aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Ramsay said.

“Nice to meet you. I suppose we’ll be spending some more time with you.”

“Yeah It’s gonna be a long night tonight isn’t it.” Ramsay chuckled.

“You bet ya.”

Ramsay turned on his computer and loaded everything up.

“So what you studying for, then?” Jeyne asked curiously.

“Oh just Science and Math. How about you?”

“Art and English Literature.”

“Wait you do Art?” Ramsay laughed.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Cos the last 9 girls I dated did Art.” Ramsay smirked.

Jeyne blushed violent red and turned away. Ramsay barely got any work done. All the time he was staring at Jeyne work with her pencils and her pens. Her eyes were transfixed on the page and never moved away. Every once in a while she would brush a piece of hair out of her face and smile as if she knew that Ramsay was watching her. Ramsay didn’t care for the girl but the more and more he watched the more and more he liked. Eventually the bell went to a break. Ramsay pulled out a bacon sandwich, chocolate, crisps, fruit and juice. All Jeyne pulled out was an apple.

“How can you eat that much?” Jeyne asked shocked.

“I’m a fat bastard.”

Jeyne laughed and smiled. She pulled back her hair and almost gave Ramsay a wink. She then continued with her drawing. Ramsay wasn’t getting very far with this girl. She kept almost defending herself and then opening herself up, and Ramsay wasn’t quick enough. It was getting very late and soon they would have to pack up and his chances would be blown. He decided to play his compliment card.

“Hey that dress is gorgeous.”

Jeyne looked uncomfortable and turned back to her work, this time not smiling Ramsay almost bashed his head on the side of the table in despair. How was one girl so hard to get? Her eyes fell onto his blank page and she laughed.

“Why haven’t you done any work?”

“Umm cos I have been busy doing other things in my mind. “

“Like what?” Jeyne asked.

Ramsay had hit the jackpot and he knew exactly what to say next. He knew that it work on any girl, nerd or perf. It was guaranteed a win.

“I’ve been thinking of a way to chat up a beautiful girl.”

Now Jeyne wasn’t very fast on realizing it was her but it took at least 30secs for her realize. She went a deep shade of red and choked a little.

“What?!” she gasped.

“Well there’s this girl that I’ve been talking to this evening and she is really nice and hot and I really want to make out with her and for her to be my girlfriend cos she is perfect.”

Ramsay couldn’t make out the face Jeyne was pulling but it was a mixture of shock, excitement and joy. Ramsay hoped he had got what he had wanted or then this night had been a waste. Jeyne decided to play along.

“So. This girl, you say she’s hot. How hot?”

“So hot my eyes melt when I look at her.” Ramsay knew it was corny but it was all he had.

“And you said she’s nice. Do you think you know the real her?” Jeyne questioned.

“Even if she gets angry sometimes I wouldn’t care cos she would mean the world to me and if she wasn’t in my life then I could ever date again.”

“So you really like her then?” Jeyne smirked.

“Hell yeah.”

“Well then why don’t you ask her out?”

“Then I will.” Ramsay stood up and walked over to Jeyne’s desk. He turned checking all the teachers were out of site and then whispered in Jeyne’s ear.

“Will you go out with me Jeyne Poole?”

Jeyne fake gasped and giggled.

“Of course Ramsay Snow.”

She grabbed Ramsay’s neck and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. It lasted forever. It was a pretty shit kiss but neither of them cared. Footsteps were heard from the corner of Ramsay’s ear. He clambered over his desk and continued his work as if nothing had happened. Mr. Martell walked passed and Jeyne’s sniggered under her breath. Mr. Martell turned towards her and gave her a suspicious look before heading off again. Ramsay ripped off a piece of paper of a wrote a small note on it. He passed it over to Jeyne and winked. Jeyne uncurled it. Ramsay had written:

 

_Dear Jeyne,_

_Meet me in the store room when all this shit is done. *wink wink*_

_Ramsay xxx_

 

Jeyne giggled like a child and carried on writing. The time went tediously slow and Ramsay kept checking his watch checking when it would be midnight. It seemed every time he looked it had only been a minute. Jeyne seemed preoccupied with her work so Ramsay tried to get on with his. Though it was terribly hard. Eventually the bell went for twelve. Ramsay jumped up and stuffed all his stuff in his bag. When he looked over Jeyne had already disappeared. He hoped to God that she wouldn’t bail on him. He rushed to his dorm room to drop of his bags and get some nicer clothes on. He then sprinted to the store room hoping no teachers would see him. The door was unlocked and he knocked. There was a small giggle and he knew it was Jeyne. He pushed open the door to see Jeyne lying on her side, on the washing machine. She had her hair down and was the wearing the sexiest clothes. There was a pair of shorts which only reached the top of her thigh. She wore a bright crop top and had some flip flops on. Ramsay so wanted to bang her. Ramsay went forward and grabbed her waist. She swung her legs round him and kissed his mouth. He let go and kissed her neck to her stomach. Jeyne made groaning sounds as Ramsay squeezed her boobs. She licked his neck and grabbed the back of his top. She pulled of him and chucked it to the ground. He grabbed her top and pulled it off and unclipped her bra with great ease. She then grabbed his trousers and undid the zipper. The trousers fell to the floor leaving them both only in their pants.

“You’re gorgeous.” Ramsay breathed kissing Jeyne’s body.

The feeling of Jeyne’s skin was locked in his head. It was smooth and sumptuous. It was like a talking body. He laid Jeyne’s body on top of his making her run her fingers up and down his chest.

“I could fuck you all my life.” Jeyne gasped.

“This is only the beginning.”

He pulled down his pants revealing his dick. Jeyne’s eyes widened.

“What?!”

“I want you to fuck me and me to fuck you. We might as well use all of our bodies.”

He swore Jeyne looked like she might puke. If she didn’t do it then he would make her suffer. She breathed out and nodded slowly. She pulled down her pants. Ramsay got into position and inserted his dick into her. He kissed her mouth while she groaned lustily. He moved up and down in time with Jeyne. She began sucking his chest and licked his face. The groans got louder and Jeyne moved away.

“Enough for now. Okay.”

Ramsay was about to argue but he decided against it. He pulled on his trousers and headed back to the dorm. That night his dreams were filled with the idea of fucking Jeyne again. The feeling of her made him get really horny (almost a boner). He decided he was gonna do it every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ending. It made me cringe when I wrote it.


	23. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a while. :(

Margaery shook Arya violently in the morning. Arya groaned and blinked her eyes. The light shone through the curtains and made Arya feel dizzy. 

“Whaaaaattt?” Arya moaned. 

“Two things,” Margaery said excitedly, “Jeyne Poole got laid. Oh and lessons start in 5 mins.” 

Arya jumped out and shouted. She grabbed her clothes and hopped into the shower. Arya shouted through the water. 

“Who with? Not Theon he’s a jerk!”

“Oh you’ll never guess.” Margaery laughed. 

“Sandor?”

“No.” Margaery 

“Ummm is it one of the teachers?”

“No!” Margaery giggled. 

“Oh my god it’s not Ramsay is it?” 

“Oh yeah.” Margaery burst out laughing. 

“What the hell what is wrong with her?” Arya shouted stepping out the bathroom. 

Her hair was dripping wet and Arya looked like she had just been in a tornado. 

“How do I look?” Arya asked.

“Like someone decided to drag you threw a hedge backwards.”

“Oh great why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Arya moaned. 

“Cos I was speaking with Jeyne.”

“God Margaery.” Arya tutted. 

“I’ve got to go I’ll be late for lessons.”

“Well maybe I’ll catch you round.” Arya said annoyed. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Margaery hurried out the door. 

Arya sat alone in the room her wet hair dripping on her lap. The aloneness made Arya feel her thoughts wafting over her. She and Gendry had done nothing it felt like a forced relationship and that everything was not real. All the time it seemed really scary that she might lose him and everything seemed strange and she was giving up on it. Her thoughts scared her so she jumped up and got changed. Arya never liked her thoughts and she ran to her class. Arya needed to speak to Jeyne Poole that girl had problems. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short


End file.
